Valerian Empire
The Valerian Empire is an empire established after the fall of the United Peoples of Earth. The current Valerian Empire is ruled by Chancellor Siriser Stargazer who was once a soldier in the rebellion. Once the Valerian Empire ruled over all of Earth and established colonies on planets far, far away. Now they're reduced to half of Earth, battling a rebellion built up out of determination and courage. The Empire The empire is made up of bringing tyranny to it's people and forcing them into hard labour. All who do not rejoice the Chancellor's rule are "punished" in ways that vary depending on the Chancellor's mood. It always has been the same, the Chancellor has complete control over the empire and can do whatever he wants with his people. Many of his advisors and ministers are corrupt, being paid by bandits etc to kidnap people of interest and dispose of them. No religion is allowed in the empire, the Valerians claim to have "killed all the gods" during the civil war of Earth. The Valerian military are mainly stationed in other planets and the remaining guards in Earth are either very old or extremely young (child soldiers). Valerians have a very strong army though most of their army have been brainwashed to not care for any of the Valerian citizens. Valerian Army The Valerian army has many soldiers who vary in style and job. The army is only made up of the elite as most weaklings are drafted into the Guards. Valerians that are strong and have courage are normally forced into the army at 12 where they are trained as Valerian Youth guards. No Valerian soldier has come back to live a normal life after enlisting for the army. Valerian Medium Infantry Valerian Medium infantry are mainly used as Hazardous Situation troopers and as the common soldier in the Valerian army. They are usually carrying ST-13 Light Machine Guns and communication devices. The Medium infantry was also used as bodyguards during Siriser's visit to the polluted world of Crytopia. Valerian Assault Infantry The Valerian Assault infantry are a special unit in the Valerian Army used in terrains such as in Korelia. Assault infantry battled many Dehili in Korelia as well as many of the Rebellion troopers. The last of the Assault infantry on Korelia were destroyed by Rebellion troopers. Assault infantry normally carry around AR-400 Submachine rifles. Valerian ARC Guard Valerian ARC Guards are mainly used to protect bases and the Chancellor. The Valerian ARC guards are heavily armoured though do not use the biggest guns in the Valerian army. They are commonly armed with the BT-7 Assault rifle. Valerian Marine Trooper The Valerian Marine Troopers are normally Valerian medium troopers geared up more for underwater combat. Many use ARN series rifles, pistols and submachine guns that work underwater. Marine troopers spend most of their time hunting down resistance in the water, another form of special forces in The Valerian Army. Valerian Huntress The Valerian Huntress is used to assasinate members of the public, or members of the rebellion. Most of the huntresses never operate in warzones and choose to kill in the night. They are most commonly armed with two Valerian blades and one AR-42 plasma pistol. Valerian Shock Trooper Valerian shock troopers are most commonly used as frontline assault soldiers. They are great at clearing out places so ordinary footsoldiers can come in. Shock troopers are armed with AR-90 Shock grenades, T-27 Submachine guns and a Craggon Pup revolver.